


The Amnesiac

by NuttyDounuts14



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuttyDounuts14/pseuds/NuttyDounuts14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Amnesiac is in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up bewildered. Where was I? Who was I? I couldn’t remember anything.  
I got out of the bed, and walked to the door. I opened it and looked out, the house I was in, was part of a circle, a quick count revealed there were 15 houses in total. There were paths leading from each door, to a stone circle. At the centre of the circle, there was a platform, and what look liked a noose beside it. A noose? Where the hell was I?  
The doors of the surrounding houses opened, and people looked nervously out of them, before moving forward to the stone in front of their houses. I joined them, in the hopes I could find out what was going on.  
“Hey, Alice” someone called. It triggered something from my locked memory, that’s right! My name is Alice Young! I looked around, and saw the caller waving. What was their name? I didn’t think it would be a good idea to just ask them, but then I saw on the house behind them, there were two words above the doorway, Cotton Mather. Could this be their name? I decided to try it.  
“Hi Cotton” I called back, he smiled, but then a person almost directly opposite me started speaking to the whole town. I squinted and learnt his name was William Phips.  
“We have a problem people. Those who would wish us harm are amongst us. A contact from the group we left has confirmed, that we were followed. We don’t know how many there are, or what roles they are, be safe and if the investigators are with us, they will find the Mafia.”  
Wait, Mafia? How was an amnesiac like me gonna survive in this town? The sun started to set, so we all turned and headed back to our houses. As I sat alone in my home, I decided to write a will.  
My name is Alice Young, I am an Amnesiac.


	2. Chapter 2

Without knowing some of the positions in this town, I was never going to be able to remember what I did, so I decided to be patient.  
The next morning when I looked out my door, the body of William Phips was lying in his place, in the circle, as well as the lady two houses to my left. I left my house, shocked at the sight.  
“Alice” Cotton sounded slightly panicked today, “Thank goodness, you’re okay”  
“Yeah, we both survived Night 1” I nodded.  
The people on the left of the dead, went to inspect the body, before speaking to the town.  
“William Phips, killed by Mafia, no will, death note says “Of course we’re here, we’ll always be here”. He had a set of car keys. He must have been a Transporter.”  
“Abigail Hobbs, killed by a Serial Killer” There were a few gasps around the town, “Will says, “Abigail the Doctor”, Death note says “I like knives, how about you?” There was a stethoscope in her pocket, confirming her will.”  
The town exploded with chatter  
“Do you have any leads?”  
“I blame Giles, have you seen him, very suspicious looking”  
“Not the Doctor!”  
It was overwhelming, as I looked around wildly, finally focusing on Thomas Danforth and his neighbour Ann Sears, who were whispering together. What could they need to discuss that couldn’t be shared.  
“Would you like to share with the group? Ann? Thomas?” I called out to them. The town went silent, as all eyes turned to the pair.  
“I’m the investigator, and Ann came up as someone who seeks justice, I thought I’d confirm and compare notes if she was sheriff” Thomas said coolly. He would have gotten away with it, had Ann not spoken at the same time.  
“I’m the Jester, I’m trying to convince him to help me get lynched.”  
The town was silent, before James Russel besides me, spoke up.  
“Considering the different stories, which maf member do we lynch first? I say Ann”  
On my other side, the Parris siblings, Betty and Samuel, said one at a time “I vote Ann”  
Then Cotton announced he voted for Thomas.  
And so it went, everyone around the circle, voting, until Ann had 6 votes and Thomas had 4.  
“I vote for” I closed my eyes “I vote for Ann”  
The town moved in, and Ann was dragged to the platform in the centre.  
“Ann” James Russel announced “You are on trial for crimes against the town. Defend yourself.”  
“I promise you I’m Jester, lynch me, and one of you will die tonight. Thomas is the one who is lying”  
“Doesn’t the Jester want to be lynched?” Betty Parris called.  
“Yeah, that’s a good point” Someone, I couldn’t place, agreed.  
The town was filled with murmurs of agreement, before my neighbour spoke up again.  
“Raise your right hand if Ann is guilty, raise your left if she is innocent, and cross your arms if you wish to abstain from the vote.”  
Looking round, I saw everyone except Thomas and Lydia, two doors to the right, raise their right hand. I, too raised my right hand. When everyone had voted, James proclaimed Ann to be guilty.  
“Do you have any last words?”  
Ann remained silent.  
“May God have mercy on your soul Ann Sears” He approached the stand, and paced the rope around her neck before pulling the lever. We waited until her body hung limp, before James read her will (“Ann Sears the Forger”) and confirmed her role with a lawyer’s quill.  
We all turned and headed back to our houses, and I added some more to my will.  
“My name is Alice Young, I am an Amnesiac.  
I learnt three roles today, but none of them jog anything, although the Forger seemed more familiar than the others.”


	3. Chapter 3

I was dreading the next morning, but when I looked outside, no one was dead! I was so relived. I walked out merrily, happy to see everyone alive and well. I should have known it wouldn’t last.  
“I’m an escort” declared Giles Corey, across the way his mother, Martha, gasped. “Last night I slept with Samuel Parris. As there was no Mafia kills, and I am not dead, I accuse him of being a Mafioso”  
It was solid evidence, and despite Sam’s protests, that he was a Survivor, he was soon on the stand.  
“You are on trial for crimes against the town” Giles told him, “Defend yourself”  
“I swear I’m Survivor, my goal is just to live. I can put on a bulletproof vest to protect myself at night.” He was crying. “I still have all four, if there’s a vigilante, they can test it tonight, I’ll vest up and you can shoot me.”  
“Right hand means guilty, left hand means innocent, cross to abstain” Giles called out.  
I was confused, Giles made a valid point, but Sam seemed so earnest, and he didn’t have any holes in his story. I quickly realised I was the only one who hadn’t made up their minds, and still unsure, I crossed my arms. A quick count showed I would have saved Sam.   
“If you’re Survivor” I whispered to him, “Then I’m sorry”  
“Don’t worry” he replied winking, leaving me very puzzled until Giles read his will.  
“Sam the Survivor, wait did I say Survivor, I meant Jester. Very cunning plan Mafia, but it backfired on you all”  
“There’s no way to confirm that” Giles stammered, just as a ghost rose from Sam’s body, laughing maliciously. The sight of it caused us all to run to our home, and watch in terror, as Sam followed Giles. I think we all knew, Giles wouldn’t be joining us tomorrow. I definitely was not a jester.  
Will:  
“My name is Alice Young, I am an Amnesiac.  
I learnt three roles today, but none of them jog anything, although the Forger seemed more familiar than the others.  
I am definitely not a Jester”


	4. Chapter 4

I knew that Giles would be found today, but there were five other bodies alongside him. Martha, Lydia Dustin (to the left of Cotton), James Russell, John Willard (to the right of Cotton) and Thomas Danforth all died as well.  
The people on the left slowly read the announcements, starting with Martha.  
“Martha Corey, died by suicide. Will says “I cannot bear to be without my son, so I will join him in death” She had a cauldron and a broomstick, leading to the conclusion she was a witch.” Cotton stated. Then as the person to the left of John, he read out him out too.  
“John Willard, died by Serial Killer and Mafia, Will says “John Willard the Sheriff, Night 1- Sarah Bishop, not suspicious, Night 2- Cotton Mather, not suspicious, Night 3- Lydia Dustin” Death note says “Hahaha, I think I killed a visitor” The handcuffs in his pocket agree that he is the Sheriff”  
Next Mary Eastey read out Giles’ will and role  
“Giles Corey, committed suicide from guilt over hanging the jester, his will claims “Giles the Escort, N1- Lydia, N2- Cotton, N3- Samuel (Parris)”, however, I found a dancer’s outfit and a Mafia chip, meaning he was in fact a Consort”   
Mary then revealed Thomas to be the Jailor, who had also died by the Serial Killer’s hand. Then it was my turn to read out Lydia, and James’ wills. I walked over to James, and knelt, trying not to think of what I was doing. I rifled thrugh his pockets until I held two pieces of paper, one clean, the other bloodstained, a mafia chip and a gun. Oh god, my neighbour had been the mafioso, it didn’t disgust me as much as it should have, in fact it started a little niggling feeling. Having completed my inspection, I stood up and made my announcement.  
“James Russel, killed by the Serial Killer. His will states “James the Survivor, Night 1- vest, Night 2- vest, Night 3- vest” death note is the same as the others. I found a gun and a mafia chip in his pocket, making him the mafioso.”  
One down, one to go, I walked over to Lydia, and searched her. Her head was almost completely seperated from her neck, and tucked in her corset was long bloodied knife.  
“Lydia Dustin, executed by the Jailor” I paused as the town collectively gasped “Will says, “I like big knives and I cannot lie, a big blade I just can’t deny, when it goes squelch in, gore covers my skin.” Death note “Who’s dead now, snap crackle pop”” I pulled out the knife, “She was the Serial Killer”  
Everyone murmered about Thomas doing a good job, and none of us voted to lynch anyone, not after the amount of death we had seen today. It was only when I went home, that I looked at that niggling feeling I had gotten after learning James was Mafioso, and then I remembered, I was the Mafioso.  
Cotton looked at me.  
“I wondered when you were going to remember that””  
“Sorry I took so long Godfather, who are we hitting?”  
“Mary is a confirmed spy, and we suspect that Betty is a Veteran”  
I wondered when he had confirmed that but wasn’t about to question him  
“Hit Mary, and lynch Betty then?”  
“Exactly”  
“What about Sarah Bishop?” I asked  
“You mean your consiglere?” Sarah stepped out of a shadow, and smiled at me. So that’s how Cotton had confirmed.  
I retrived the gun from my pocket, and went to Mary’s house. The door was open and she was stood waiting for me.  
“Alice!” She exclaimed, “But I thought Betty was Godfather!”  
“No, it was Cotton, and I was the Amnesiac, who remembered”  
“The Mafia win don’t they?”  
“Yes they do, but this was fun, I would say we should do it again sometime, however after tonight, I doubt you’ll be able to”  
“Wait! Please” Mary cried  
“Goodbye, Mary” I pulled the trigger, and pulled out a piece of paper, and wrote a death note.  
“My name is Alice Young, I am an Amnesiac.  
I learnt three roles today, but none of them jog anything, although the Forger seemed more familiar than the others.  
I am definitely not a Jester  
I remember now, unfortunately for Mary, that I am Alice Young, the Mafioso”


	5. Chapter 5

The final morning of us being in this town, and I must say it was very funny how Betty’s face changed, when Cotton read out the note I had left.  
“You suspected I was the Godfather, Mary and you were right” which when combined with Mary’s will said that the Godfather was Betty.  
“Well Betty” I said, “That seems fairly conclusive”  
“Indeed” Sarah chimed in, “Are you the last one?”  
“No!” She cried “No, I’m the Veteran, I have one alert left, please believe me!”  
“It’s okay Betty, I believe you” Cotton comforted, “but town has lost, so which mafia should we vote up?”  
Betty whispered a name to Cotton, and he nodded.  
“I vote Betty” He called clearly.  
“What?!” Betty screeched outraged, “We agreed to vote Alice up!”  
Slightly offended, I called out Betty’s name, and then Sarah clinched it.  
As Sarah and I hauled Betty to the stand, Cotton read her, her rights, and then it clicked.  
“Oh no, you’re all Mafia aren’t you?”  
“B, I, N, G and O” I told her.  
“Tarnation you, you tarnation bumfluffs”  
I hope you all die horribly, you tarnation escorts”  
“Wow, someone is angry” I commented to Sarah  
“Yeah” She replied.  
The profanities kept coming right until the very end. We left her there, we didn’t care what her role was, we just packed up and left for the next town, where the Mafia could grow again, and we would destroy those who opposed us again.


End file.
